All's fair in Love and War
by kiki jai
Summary: KaixRei. Ok, so basically Voltair uses Innika OC to kidnaps Rei to get to Kai. So Kai has to go rescue him. It sounds boring, but thats just because i'm hopeless at this. Just please R&R.


Wello! I'm finally back with yet another fic. I'm going to warn you now that this story will contain, bad writing, bad spelling, violence, yaoi AND a hair brace!

Oh, by the way; I don't own beyblade OR any of the characters except Innika Tarri, Adrick Tarri and Saka Uno who are MINE, so don't even think about using them!

**Alls air in Love War**

Ch1 Tala's Hair

Tala awoke to find light streaming in from the open window onto his face. He groaned. He knew he would have to get up now. He got up wearily and staggered over to the mirror.

'Oh God!' he thought, 'I'm a mess, and just look at my hair!' Tala groaned again.

'Good morning sleepy head' Spencer chimed, coming out of the kitchen.

'How can you be so cheerful this early this morning? And where's Bryan?' Tala groaned. He was definitely NOT a morning person.

'Bryan's in his room and breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes' Spencer, smiling at his friends lack of 'get up and go'.

Tala walked around to Bryan's room to find him cutting his hair, yet again. He was terrible at it, but the 'unique' look was just what he wanted,(and Tala liked it!).

'You're finally up' Bryan smirked. Tala just groaned, (he'd been doing that alot this morning). Tala staggered back to his room and had a shower. 10 minutes later he reappeared, visibly revived, except for his hair, which was drooping and hanging in his eyes. He sighed at this. 'Hair gel time' Tala thought. He pulled some hair gel and spray out from under his bed. Tala turned on the radio. His favourite song was playing. 'Time to have fun!' he thought.

Tala spent the next 5 minutes dancing and doing his hair (at the same time) in front of the mirror. Unfortunately for him, Spencer walked in.

'Breakfast is………………' Spencer stood in shock at the sight in front of him, 'ready'.

'Haven't you ever heard of knocking?' Tala growled. Spencer closed the door to let Tala continue doing, whatever he was doing.

Tala looked blankly at the mirror. After 2 ½ cans of hair spray and 4 jumbo sized tubs of 'Extra Strong' hair, gel, his hair still didn't look and better.

'That's it! I need to find my hair brace!' he thought aloud. Tala began rummaging through the 'stuff (junk) under his bed.

'YES!' he cried. Tala pulled out a very odd-looking contraption and put it on. Then Bryan walked in, holding he phone. He was rather shocked, t say the least, at the sight of his beloved Russian with a pile of metal wrapped around his hair

'It's for you' he said throwing the phone at Tala, who only just caught it. Bryan walked extremely quickly back to is room.

'Tala here, shoot' he said in an unusually cheery voice for someone who had just been (by his koi) seen wearing a hair brace.

'Hi Tala, how's the apartment?' came a very familiar voice. Tala knew immediately who it was.

'Hi Kai, everything's great.' Tala smirked, but it didn't last long. Bryan ran back into Tala's room with a camera. Before Tala could react, Bryan had taken a photo of him AND the hair brace.

'Um……Kai...I really need to go now, ok?' Tala growled, as Bryan ran back into his room.

'Bye' Kai said smirking. He knew what was going too happen.

'I'M GONNA GET YOU!' Tala yelled, taking off the hair brace. He raced out of his room and chased Bryan around the lounge room, yelling curses at him in Russian. Suddenly Spencer stepped out in front of them both and yelled above the noise, 'I gather neither of you want any breakfast!' Everyone stopped.

'We'll be their in a sec' Bryan said. A few minutes later, the 3 of them sat down and ate breakfast. Tala was still glairing halt heartedly at Bryan, though his hair was now perfect.

Wow, you made it through the chapter, I'm impressed. Tala: I do NOT us a hair brace!

Really that's not what the photo says

Tala: Stupid Bryan pout

Ok so I'm only going to ask nicely once, Please Review. I need feedback for my next chapter.


End file.
